Mia Rose
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: Mia Rose, her daughter Ellie and sister Sam are brought into Ashdene Ridge to live. while Mia settles in straight away and makes a few friendships her sister Sam, is more interested on making enemies and getting on the wrong side of good people. Mia/Tee. Mia/Faith. Mia/Jody. Love pairing Mia/Rick. Mia, Ellie and Sam are my own characters.
1. Introduction

**Hi Guys so I decided to start my first ever Dumping Ground Fan- Fiction. I had this idea to do something different as I wanted t try something new please R&R**

**Many thanks Katie xxx**

* * *

**Introduction**

**Mia's POV**

_We wake at night to the sound of the fire alarm. Smoke has filled my room and I know it is not a tester alarm. I open the door and straight away fell the heat of the fire engulfing outside mum and dad's room, heading into Ellie and Sam's room I grab two towels from the cupboard and soak them in cold water._

* * *

"Ellie, Sam get in my room. We need to get out by my window!" shouted 16 year old Mia. The girls came running out of their room wearing their dressing gowns and slippers before covering themselves with the wet towel left on their sister's bed and scrambling out the windows.

* * *

The sirens could be heard from miles and the girls just carried on escaping from what was once their house and waited just outside their back gate for help. "Mia, what happened to your hand?" asked a very scared 10 year old Sam. "Sam, don't worry about it the fire just caught my hand and I cut it on the window when I smashed it." replied Mia. Crying was all that could be heard from 1 year old Ellie. The silence gave them the answer as no one knew. They had gotten out, but they didn't know about their parents.


	2. The Dumping Ground

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I found it strange writing something different but it was worth it. I started with the intro because then you would know about their history**

**Enjoy, Katie xxxxx**

* * *

**The next Day**

**At A&E**

**Mia's POV**

_I woke up from a nightmare to what had happened to us. Poor Ellie has fallen asleep next to me and Sam is sitting on the chair next to me reading something. "Sam, are mum and dad ok?" I ask her wondering what the answer will be. "Mia, please don't get upset, when the fire brigade put the fire out they found two bodies. They had suffocated. Mum and Dad are dead" Sam informed me. "They are sending a care worker from Ashdene Ridge called May-Li is going to pick us up in an hour." I was then told._

* * *

An hour had passed and there was a knock on the door. "Come in" shouted Mia before she leaned forward climbed out of bed and picked up Ellie, who is still asleep. "Hello girls. I'm May-Li, have you got anything you want to bring if not I'll take you shopping tomorrow" spoke the medium height Asian lady. "Please don't split me up from my sister and daughter." Answered the scared 16 year old. "Don't worry we won't and you'll all be together till Mia turns 18 or you all get adopted" May-Li spoke considerately.

* * *

The car journey to Ashdene Ridge was quiet except for the few gurgles coming from baby Ellie. When they arrived Mia climbed out the back and carried Ellie up to the front of the house where they were greeted by an middle-aged Man, A tall girl who had olive skin and a young boy the same sort of age as Sam holding a toy giraffe holding hands with another girl about 10 with ginger hair. "Hi, I'm Floss and this is Harry. What's your name?" Floss asked. "I'm Mia, that is my sister Sam and this little one in my arms is my daughter Ellie." Mia answered. The two younger one's looked at her before heading inside.

* * *

"Hi girls I'm Mike Milligan the head care worker here. I'm so sorry about what happened to you guys and Mia we will help you where ever possible looking after your baby." Spoke Mike after he had announced himself to the girls.


	3. Meeting the Gang

**Here's the third chapter this is finally the meeting of the rest of the gang, will it run smoothly?**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

_The third olive skinned girl started to talk. "Hi, I'm Faith, come with me and I'll let you meet the rest of the gang" Spoke Faith. "Thanks" replied Sam before we all headed inside and followed Faith into the living room where all the children were gathered at the sofa. A girl wearing blue and a tea cup top came over to me and spoke; "Hi, I'm Tee Taylor and over there is my brother Johnny." a rather tall boy stood up and came to shake my hand, he had braces and was rather fit. _

_Next another lad got up and came over to talk, "my name is Frank Matthews" he spoke, it was hard to figure out what he said but Faith told me he has a learning difficulty. A girl dressed in pink got up and wondered over to me with a slightly shorter girl with long hair; "I'm Carman Howle, and this is ..." spoke Carmen before being interrupted; "... and I'm Jody Jackson." She spoke they both sat down._

_Next to come over was two lads, one had really frizzy hair and the other had head phones around his neck. "I'm Rick Barber and that is my mate Tyler Lewis." He answered before sitting down and the last two lads wondered up, one was wearing glasses and the other was dressed in a full football kit, "I'm Mo Michael's nice to meet you." He spoke before sitting down._

_The others all settled down and stayed quiet looking at the lad in front of us. He had trouble maker written all over him. "I'm Bailey Wharton, hopefully a famous footballer in the future. Who is that little one?" he asked me looking at my daughter._

"_Well as seen as you have all introduced yourselves, it is only polite for me to do the same. Hi, I'm Mia Rose I'm 16 and ¾ years old, this is my daughter Ellie Rose she is 1 years old and over there is my baby sister Sam, she is a tomboy." I introduced. Everyone just sat there staring at me._

* * *

"What happened to you guys?" asked Tee. "We were in a fire last night. I had to get us three out. Our parent's were stuck in their bedroom and so they are up in the gates of Heaven." Spoke Mia.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. Next chapter will be posted on Tuesday.**


End file.
